A Proposal, A Cake And A Baby: Order Unguaranteed
by iwoebegone
Summary: HP/SS: The title says it all.


Title: A Proposal, A Cake And A Baby: Order Unguaranteed

Author: iwoebegone

Rating(s): T

Word Count: 3000 words

Warning(s): Mild language and sappiness.

Disclaimer: JKR and her affiliates hold the rights for the Harry Potter franchise. This work of fiction is the only thing I own, meager though it may be.

A/N: Unbeta-ed. This is another fluffy oneshot from yours truly. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>This was it. The time that could either become one of his happiest, or one of his worst.<p>

And it was all up to one Severus Snape.

It was a beautiful evening, with the full moon illuminating the quiet grounds of the restaurant _Athenaeum _in muggle London. The place was quiet and disturbed only by shuffling feet and little chatter of the few people about. It was idyllic, the perfect scenery for romance.

The tranquility did nothing for Harry Potter's nerves.

Bracing himself, Harry took a deep breath, squared his shoulders, and pushed the door to take on one of his greatest adventures yet.

He easily spotted Severus, looking bored and sexy, in the corner table he reserved, dressed in a smart black suit and drinking Dalmore. Harry was immensely thankful he took great care that night, dressed in his own deep blue suit, for his lover was a sight to behold. As if sensing Harry's presence, the man looked at his direction and upon spotting him, inclined his head and smiled. Harry's breath caught.

Harry was again appreciative for what Fate dealt him. If it were not for that faithful encounter four years ago, he would not have been graced by such a radiant smile from such an exquisite man, much less feel happy again.

He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_FLASHBACK_

"Daddy! I want my cake NOW!"

"Yes, sweetheart, you'll have it in due time. Just let me figure out this chicken scratch your uncle wrote to get to that bakery that sells it."

Harry was tired, so damn tired. Just that morning, he had finally ended his marriage of eight years to Ginny Weasley after he found her in bed with Draco Malfoy, an affair that had been going on for two years. The cheating bint was all too happy to leave him and three kids for her lover; as she confessed, his exhausted funds were no use to her. Harry let her leave without remorse. He actually thought it was better this way.

Do not get Harry wrong; he loved Ginny like she was the love of his life. Through the years though, that love faded to contentment, and in the face of her betrayal, to nothing. He did not feel too much anguish for there was no love to mourn over. So with a promise of a visit every month and no contact with him whatsoever on her part, he bade that chapter of his life goodbye and strived to find happiness again.

After all was said and done, at three in the afternoon Harry found himself in muggle London escorting her only daughter to her favorite bakery for her weekly blueberry cheesecake, not given a breather. It was then no wonder he was about to miss the very place he was searching for if not for Lily pointing it out for him.

"Daddy! We're here!"

Looking up, Harry came face-to-face with the most bland pastry shop he had ever seen. Small and quaint, it had cream walls, a brown roof, and a beige door; it was so easy on the eyes one could have easily walked past it. The only thing indicating it was even a shop was a sign plastered on said plain door, _Cakes and More_, in script.

'Even the sign is uninventive. Only Ron and his dubious appetite would find such an obscure shop such as this.'

"Daddy, come _on_!"

"Right."

They went inside hand-in-hand, Lily impatient all the way as she tried to tug away her hand to explore on her own. Used to her daughter's antics, Harry just chuckled.

Harry was surprised to see that there were many patrons inside the unassuming shop, from old witches to giggling teenagers. It seemed that the bakery was popular despite its simplicity. Looking over the racks of displayed confections, there were many selections to choose from, catering to different tastes. He spotted the blueberry cheesecake Lily adored, which admittedly looked tasty, and had just decided that he wanted one as well when his daughter in question successfully wrenched her hand free and ran in the direction of the cashier.

"Uncle Sev!"

Harry glanced over to where she was to see what got her so excited, just in time to see a man with black hair, hooked nose, pallid skin, and thin mouth lifted in a smile.

"Good day to you, Lily. You want your usual order, I presume?" The very live Severus Snape questioned, leaning over the counter to speak to her at eye level. Lily nodded enthusiastically. Harry could only gape.

"Yup! The blue cake!"

"Blue_berry cheese_cake, Lily. I'll go get it for you. You walking your Uncle Ron?"

"He's not a dog, silly! I'm with Daddy today!"

For a moment Snape and Harry both froze before the former lifted his head to pin the latter with a calculating gaze. A blink, then the face of the ex-Headmaster fell in a resigned expression as he got two slices of blueberry cheesecake and a tray of tea.

"Sit." He called over his back, "Take over, Selena!"

Harry automatically sat on the nearest vacant chair, Lily following suit. Snape made his way over and set the cakes and tea down before taking the seat opposite Harry's. Completely oblivious to the tension, Lily proceeded to snatch a plate and eat as the two men stared each other down.

"Severus Snape?" Harry broke the silence first, asking rather dumbly. Snape sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Yes, that is my name. Before you ask, let me get ahead of you. Yes, I survived, I am alive, and the reason why I am here is that I own the establishment. Various people know of my continued existence, though it eludes me why Ronald allows it." Snape paused before chuckling. Harry just continued to stare.

It seemed that even after quite a lot of years passed, Snape did not age a bit. There was no trace of grey in his still black mane, though admittedly the pallor of his skin had a bit of color in it and laugh lines were present instead the ever-present furrowed brows since Harry last saw the man. His last memory being of blood gushing out of snake punctures and overflowing memories however, Harry was not really much of a judge of the changes.

"Must you gape?"

"No! No." Harry cleared his throat, pouring himself a cup of tea then sipping it. "It's just… Why isn't it published in the _Daily Prophet_ that you're alive? And why the hell didn't Ron tell me about it?" he groused.

"Language, Potter. You're in the presence of your daughter." Lily giggled. "As with the news not being made public, I have simply asked the few others who know not to disclose it and they have honored my wishes. The threat of being banned from my shop works wonders, I'll have you know. I suggest you try the cheesecake."

Baffled by the jump in topic, Harry thoughtlessly obeyed and brought a forkful to his mouth. He had to force himself not to moan. Lily was emitting enough noise to cover both of their enjoyment.

"Will you speak of my predicament to others?" Snape smirked.

Harry just shook his head forcefully, shoving another bite in his mouth. It truly was divine.

Snape smiled, stood up and left. He was then suspiciously absent throughout their stay.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After impatiently saying to the receptionist his reservation, Harry made his way to Severus and their table. Up close, the man looked even more stunning; his ebony hair was arranged in pleasing disarray in the cut Harry pressured him to get, his skin lightly tanned from their outings, and his expression joyful in Harry's arrival. Harry was proud for eviscerating the few wrinkles that were present before their re-acquaintance and making the man more carefree, giving Severus a youthful appearance. Harry briefly squeezed the man's shoulder and took the seat opposite while Severus gestured for the menu.

"Lily still a handful?" Severus sipped his whisky.

"Very. She wanted to go with me when she found out that I was having dinner with her 'Uncle Sev'." Harry snorted lightly, ordering a Château La Levrette. "Al and his Slytherin tendencies; for sure he thought I would allow him to come as well when I bring Lily." He nodded at the server who gave him his glass and swirled the wine within it before taking a sip.

"You did name him after two conniving and brilliant men." Severus replied before chuckling. Harry soon followed.

"True that."

At the mention of deviousness, Harry was brought back in time on how he started to get to know the brilliant man before him. It was an arduous yet fulfilling process; one of the instances where he was glad he was a Gryffindor.

In those times, he surely needed it.

_FLASHBACK_

It was a week after their first encounter that Harry and Lily went back to _Cakes and More. _Admittedly Harry did not think of Snape all that much, what with moving the kids to their new home and dealing with the pity everyone started subjecting him to after the divorce was publicized.

'No wonder Snape likes the anonymity.'

Now that they were making their way to the shop however, Harry found himself looking forward to seeing the man. The cool approach was a welcome change to the stifling reception he got wherever he went.

He still was wary of the man, though. Who was to say that the ex-Headmaster had not fled, or worse, was not really the man Harry saw the week before?

He steeled himself and took a deep breath; he might as well find out. Pushing open the door, he eyed the quaint bakeshope. It was Saturday afternoon and there were a few patrons around, mostly couples and families. The atmosphere struck him as homey and comforting. His unease slightly lessened, Harry went over to the table they occupied last time and let his daughter run to the cashier to order for them both. It was interesting to watch Lily and Snape interact, despite his misgivings. He sat, discreetly observing them both.

"Hello, Lily. I see your father has accompanied you again." Snape said, already putting two cheesecakes on plates after pouring tea on a teapot. No difference there. Lily, ever exuberant, nodded excessively.

"He likes you!" She chirped, reaching for the tray with their order, which thankfully Snape moved out of her reach. The man tutted before smiling, carrying the tray to where Harry sat. Lily followed, a pout on her lips.

Harry blushed in spite of himself as the two approached. Snape smirked. His apprehension elevated once again. The man set down the tray and made to move away with a nod, but Lily hung on to the edge of his sleeve. Snape just smiled again and lifted an eyebrow.

'This new Snape sure smiles around Lily a lot.' Harry mused.

"Sit with us again, Uncle Sev! I don't get to talk to you when Uncle Ron's here, 'cause you don't like him. You like Daddy though, so it's okay! Pretty please?" the toddler pleaded, jutting her bottom lip out.

It was now Harry's turn to smirk.

Patting her red head, Snape took the seat opposite Harry once again and served Lily her cake, avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry continued to grin until Snape glared, when he then assumed an innocent face and took a bite of his slice.

"Do you make all that you sell?" Harry was once again struck by how delicious the cake was.

"Yes. They are all my creations." Snape looked proud.

"He makes them with magic, Daddy!" added Lily, her mouth full and her face smudged with blueberry compote as she waved her fork in the air. Chuckling, Snape reached out and gently wiped the mess with a napkin.

"Now, Lily. Ladies do not speak with their mouths full and certainly do not eat in such a untidy manner," he chided. The little girl looked appropriately chastised and tried to eat in a composed manner.

It was so adorable, with her puckered little mouth, scrunched brows and shaking hand that Harry could not help but laugh, his concerns at the moment forgotten. Seemed that Snape was afflicted with the same impulse. Lily glared at them, making them laugh harder.

Harry and Snape's sudden laughter successfully broke the uneasiness that permeated the air.

"So what do you do for a living, Potter?" said Snape while fixing himself a cup of tea. Harry was instantly wary.

"I'm an owl breeder for Owl Emporium. And before you say 'The Saviour of the Wizarding World not chasing after adventures on a daily basis?' or other such tripe, I chose my occupation and I'm happy with it." He looked at Snape in the eyes for good measure; he was proud of his decision. It made him close to his children that their erstwhile mother did not accomplish. Besides, he loved owls and the kids adore them too. To his surprise, the other man just chuckled.

"I do not judge you in any way. In fact, I find it courageous that you have left that part of your life in its rightful place: the past. Also, I apologize for the death of your owl. Even if I was an unwilling participant, I have been instrumental in her demise. She's lucky that 'til now she is thought of fondly by her master and honored so grandly."

Snape looked so sincere in his words, with his lightly scrunched brows, downturned mouth, and eyes that Harry only noticed now were so expressive and filled with compassion, that he found himself blurting what was on his mind without censorship.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with the snarky, bitter old man that was the dungeon bat of Hogwarts?"

"Daddy said a bad word!" Lily accused, waving her fork, the bits of the cake pierced on it flying about. He could not find it in himself to reprimand her.

Harry would have washed his own tongue with soap for the brash words that escaped his mouth. Before Snape could reply, he hastened to rectify.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me for saying that! It's just you're so different from what I remembered of you. You smile at Lily a lot, you complimented and apologized to me in the same sentence, and you didn't cast me out of your shop when I came here! And just last week I found out you were alive… It's like I don't know you anymore."

Snape was silent for a while, eyeing him as he sipped his tea. The silence grew on that Harry felt himself wanting to fidget. He stopped himself though and instead took a bite of his cake in the hopes that the task of chewing would stop him from embarrassing himself any further. Lily looked up momentarily from her cake because of the silence, but soon enough returned to eating and ignored them again.

Snape delicately set his cup on the saucer with a _clink._

"Maybe you don't really know me at all, Potter."

Maybe it was just Harry, but to him the statement sounded like a challenge.

A challenge he found himself willing to take.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Their meeting that day set the trend for many visits to come, the first few accompanied by Lily with the excuse of her weekly cheesecake, but the next others obvious in his intention when he arrived at the shop alone one Friday evening with a bottle of Dalwhinnie and a smile. From then on, Severus proceeded to demolish every misconception Harry had of him.

Aside from being graceful, talented and wickedly intelligent, Severus was a kind and thoughtful friend. He was also a very passionate and patient lover after Harry got through the most awkward pick-up conversation he had the do. It was a fond, if not an embarrassing moment in their relationship.

"I'm starting to wish that your brats were here. Even Eileen would be welcome. It would surely be more interesting than you ignoring me to daydream about Merlin knows what." Severus cut through Harry's musings to comment, his tone playful yet with a touch of disappointment. Harry was startled to see that their meal was already laid out without him ordering. He wondered if he had been having a trip to memory lane that long. He blushed and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Severus. Our anniversary brings back so many memories. And you would want your one year-old daughter to be here? Really?"

"So sentimental," Severus pretended to look pensive. "And no, not really. I blame your sperm for her bouts of insanity. I should not have given to the impulse to bottom with a Gryffindor." The sting of his words was belied by the twitch in the corner of his mouth. Harry laughed.

They ate their meal in relative silence with the occasional chatter here and there. Both were comfortable in the familiarity for the most part. The unease Harry felt before slowly manifested once again however, as plates were polished and the inevitable time before dessert approached. If Severus noticed, he did not let on.

As soon as their empty dishes were taken, Harry fell down on his knees beside Severus' chair, the act awkward and sudden, which startled the other man. Harry promptly fumbled with the velvet case he stowed in his suit, and presented the ring, a thin plain gold band, to Severus, who was looking at him wryly. Harry gulped.

"Severus Snape, would you do me the honor of becoming my bonded?"

Severus just smirked.

"Finally, the idiot asks. And yes, I would be privileged to bond with you, Harry."

Harry and Severus were reunited because of a cake and had a baby before they were even married. As he slipped the ring and kissed his fiancé though, Harry did not even think it unusual.

Their life together was bound to be interesting.

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


End file.
